Nazi germany invades takes action
by SongBird Ciel
Summary: A lot like the actual book. But changed up a little, and from the movie very similar to it. Miaracle at midnight. One Shot tell me if you want me to continue. Could probably be K or K though.


Nazi Germany invades and takes action.

This is a takeoff of Number the stars book. Just finished reading it in Reading class and watched the movie it's slightly different but close enough for government works. Take's back in World War two with Hitler and Nazi's. Sad little one shot. Lise Johanson is Annemarie's dead sister killed by the Nazi's because she was in the resistance.

Annemarie's POV

I was walking down the streets off Copenhagen, Denmark with my mama. It was quite scary to watch though; Nazi soldiers were at every corner. My brother Henrik was stopped by one for running by Tivoli Gardens. Unfortunately the Resistance got in a fight with them and burned beautiful Tivoli Gardens to the ground. We were walking to Mr. Leavy's Tailor shop to drop of papa's coat because it had a whole in the armpit. Papa didn't have a problem with it but Mama sure did. I am 10 year old Annemarie Johanson; I was going to my friend Ellen Rosen's house. She was Jewish and apparently the Nazi's had a problem with that. Well at least Hitler did. Wait... my mama told to say he who must not be named. My younger sister Kirsti was at home pouting over her new fish skin green shoes. Everything was rationed right now, even butter. We could not make cupcakes because of flour, butter, and a ton of other things being rationed. We entered Mr. Leavy's Tailor shop.

"Mr. Leavy could you fix my husband's coat? It has a hole in the armpit, he says no one will see it but I still think it should be fixed."

"Anything for a fellow friend Mrs. Johanson. I'll have it done as soon as possible if I can get fabric without the Nazi's asking about what I have. It throws me back."

"It's ok; he has other coats he can wear to the hospital." Mr. Leavy smiled and my mama said goodbye and we left for my school.

After the school day

I was walking with Ellen down the street. I couldn't go to her house today because her parents changed their minds but she can over mine. My little sister Kirsti was behind wearing her squeaky new shoes.

"I'll race you to the end of the block Ellen."

"I'll take that any day." Ellen responded acting all smart and proud. We started running down my tall lanky legs were propelling me faster. Ellen was more short and stalky.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing young lady? You should not be running on a public square." A Nazi soldier said as I ran into him. He and his partner had their guns with the knife on the end ready for anything.

"Sorry I was just racing my friend." I said quietly.

"What have you got in your bag?" One asked poking my bag with the end of his gun.

"Just books form the public school I go to." I said feeling quite scared.

"Are you a good student?" The other Nazi boomed.

"I suppose you could say that." I was talking quietly.

"Who's your friend?" He asked then I noticed Ellen standing there with a shocked expression.

"My friend Ellen. We were racing."

"Is she a good student?"

"Smarter than me."

"Hey why didn't you wait for me you big meanie!?" Kirsti said stomping up to me.

"Who's this?" The soldier asked.

"Well I'm Kirsti Johanson! Why should you care?" I felt every muscle in my body tense up. The soldier grabbed her hair. Kirsti went to go smack his hand away.

"Don't." I quickly snapped at her. The soldiers laughed.

"She reminds me of my own daughter. Stupid, Silly girl. You're clear you may proceed." The soldier said and motioned us forward. Ellen caught u with us and we went into my apartment but Ellen went in hers. The one right below us. My mother rushed over and grabbed my shoulders.

"Annemarie we have terrible news." Mama urgently said.

"What is it mama?"

"The Jewish people need relocation or they will get killed. We're taking in Ellen and we're going to try and get her to Sweden where she'll be safe."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have a friend who works with General Werner (Verner) Best. His name is Lieutenant George (Eorge) Dukwitz. He has heard every single thing that Hitler has planned to do. General Werner Best is command of the Nazi soldiers here. He knows everything." Papa said stepping forward. "You, Mama, Kirsti and Ellen will go down to the port and try to get a boat to take you over to Sweden. Ellen will be safe there. The Nazi's haven't invaded there yet."

"But first we must get everything we own out of trace which means going down to Mr. Leavy's shop and getting the coat. Come with me." Mama said taking my hand. We were rushing down to the shop. We arrived and went in.

"He's not here, mama. Wait let's see if he left it here in one of these packages." I said. Mama started searching. "Mama, look there's a note." It said: **This is not my world anymore I must leave.** Huh? I pulled back the curtain and let out a big scream. There Mr. Leavy was hanging from a rope on the ceiling. Then I realized he was Jewish...he knew.

"Let's go Annemarie. We must leave." Mama said pulling me along while I shielded my eyes.

Later that night

Ellen and I were in my room waiting to fall asleep. Only to be awoken by the loud pounding on the door. I went to my door to get a look. Nazi soldiers were at our door!

"Hello Mrs. Johanson We are looking for your friends the Rosen's. They seemed to have disappeared from their house, you were close friends with them am I correct?" He boomed loudly.

"Yes we are but I don't know where they went. But could you please keep it down my children are sleeping." I looked over at Ellen. She still wore the Star of David.

"Ellen take your necklace off. They'll catch you." I said in a whisper.

"I can't I have never taken it off for years." I came over and grabbed her necklace.

"This may hurt. I'm going to break the chain." I pulled down with all my strength and broke the chain. "If they ask you are Lise Johanson as of today." Just then the Nazi's burst into my room. I held the necklace tight in my hand trying to not let them see.

"Get up off the bed!!" One shouted. Then they brought us downstairs. "What is your name?!" He asked me.

"Annemarie Johanson." I answered.

"And you?!"

"Lise Johanson." Ellen Quickly answered.

"Why do you have brown hair? All your other siblings and parents have blonde." Uh-oh we were busted. Then Papa pulled a picture out of the photo album.


End file.
